Ed and A Song
by uchihasong
Summary: When Ed is paired with a new partner after Al gets his body, will he grow to accept this woman. Song was a strong-willed independent shinobi, now stuck with the Fullmetal kid. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Legend of A Cowgirl

Chapter One: "Legend of a Cowgirl" – Imani Coppola

She was the survivor, the only one she knew of at least. She was battling her brother, because when she came back from a simple C-rank mission she found her family dead. It was simple enough really; he dealt with her by sending her into an alternate dimension of freaks. Fabulous… who doesn't want to be in a place with alchemy freaks? Granted they probably thought she was strange, but she didn't care.

So instead of caring, she passed her way their military ranks, solely because she was a mixture of bored and needed to hit things on a semi-regular basis. She was just moved to Central, when she got promoted to Second Lieutenant. Great, she had finally settled down in the West and now was sent to the heart of the government. Her commanding officer now was some Colonel Mustang, whatever.

Sighing she got off the train and headed for the Central headquarters. She had tried to look her best, with her long, dark hair smoothed out and her uniform pressed, but she couldn't shake an ominous feeling she had in her gut. For some reason, she felt life was going to get worse.

She walked through the halls of Central headquarters, garnering many stares from the male staff and some raised eyebrows from the female staff. She noticed over the years that she had this effect on people. It was her fault, what could she do about men desiring her? She never felt the need to be with anyone in particular; maybe she was too independent or didn't care. Sometimes it seemed like a mixture of the two.

She felt like the doors were endless and that she might never reach her destination, when she heard a loud bang from a door. Shouting ensued, between a superior and his subordinate. At least I don't have to go there, she thought to herself, but that is when she noticed the door number. It matched the one on her transfer sheet, crap was all she could think of. Great I've got a bunch of immature officers to deal with fantastic…

She cracked the door open, and then slowly opened it up. "YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN'T JUST GO RUNNING AROUND!" yelled a dark-haired man behind the desk.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Excuse me, sirs, but I'm here to see a Colonel Roy Mustang," she said interrupting the shouting match by punching the subordinate underneath his ribs. He backed up a second.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I felt like it," she said. His jaw dropped, she had moved with such speed to catch him off guard like that. "Colonel Mustang, I presume. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Second Lieutenant Song Uchiha. It's an honor."

It had been several days since Song arrived in Central and met up with Mustang's staff. She was replacing Havoc, a man who had to be transferred for newly established marital relationships. Basically his girl lived in East City, and they couldn't be apart. Everything had been going smoothly, until one day when Mustang came in with a grin on his face. "Song, I have a proposal for you." She raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"What you planning?" asked Hawkeye. Song and Hawkeye got along quite well since she arrived. Their similar personalities meshed well, except that Hawkeye was more tight-laced than herself, who had a tendency to break protocol and destroy property during a fight.

"Ed needs a new partner. Al's still adjusting to having a body, and someone has to keep him under control. According to your records, Uchiha, you're also quite…well…special."

Song reached up and grabbed her file, what the crap did this thing say? "Nervous, kid? Only nineteen, a Lieutenant, have very convenient medical skills, and can blow fireballs and create scythes made of wind. Explain, Uchiha," he said with a tone of authority.

"Did that just come?" she asked and he replied in the positive. "Okay well, I'm a...well…a shinobi or you might say ninja. I'm from the land of shinobis, where my art is commonly practiced. I mold my life and spirit energy or chakra and release in offensive or defensive manners. I was good at what I did, but that didn't change anything. My brother sent me here, because he wanted to be rid of me. Honestly, I'm not at all bothered by it really. They hated me anyway, I was a freak among my fellow shinobi, so maybe being here is for the better!" She shouted that last part, "Who wants to live in a place where everybody views you as a freak, it wasn't my fault, not my fault!" she shouted and fled out the door. Why did she have to lose it like that, what was she thinking? Nothing, she thought those details would never reach her new superiors, and even if they did they proved beneficial for this military. However, this Mustang did not seem happy with it. Why did she have to call herself a freak? Just because she felt that way, didn't mean it had to come out.

_You're losing control. Just give in to the hate inside of you. Your parents gave you my power against your will. They wanted more power, by having me in their clan. Sacrificing your sense of normalcy for power. I can make it go away. Just give in to your hate. _

_SHUT UP,_ she told the mark on her shoulder as if . She returned to the office with all the calmness she could muster, "I'm sorry, I just got a little flustered, that's all." Their faces held a look of disbelief, was this the same girl? "Once again, I'm a little stressed. Yes, I'm a shinobi, and no it doesn't impede upon my abilities to work for you all. I'm competent, I was just waiting for a better time to explain all of this to you. I didn't think it would show up on my report that's all. Anyway, you want me to serve as Ed's partner, right?"

"Yes, he'll be going to investigate some disturbances in the East that are alchemically based. The target is an alchemist with a vendetta."

"For the attacks in Ishval," noticing Mustang's shocked face, "Yeah, I know. I have been in the military for two years, I've heard stories about Ishval. Just because of that incident doesn't justifying rampaging."

"That's not all, kid. He's working a group with an equal vendetta known for capturing military members, whether they were involved. Not all in the group are alchemists, but this Roger Buren is your target. He's been killing residents of the town of Homsfield. The victims all have severely damaged hearts, and we don't yet know why."

"Why not take all members of the group, it makes sense," she suggested. It made sense the most gain for the region.

"Sorry, even with your reported destructive tendencies," she sent a death glare in his direction, "And Ed couldn't take out all ten members on your own."

Song raised her eyebrow, viewing this mission as a challenge. She knew for a fact, she could easily take out nine civilians and one alchemists on her own, but she did not want come off as arrogant to her superiors. "Fine, Colonel, we leave tomorrow. I'm assuming Ed's been briefed on this mission?" she asked her officer.

"Of course Lieutenant Uchiha, he'll meet you at the train station at seven in the morning. That is all, please go prepare yourself." She turned on her heels exiting the room. Walking down the halls of Central Command was peaceful, because most people were in their offices or meetings. The halls were quiet. Song took her time to plan things out, but unfortunately there were so many unknown variables. The file contained nothing on Roger Buren's fighting style, what their ultimate goal was, and on top of that she did not know Ed's fighting style. She despised fighting blind, but she had to survive this mission to gain her superior's trust hopefully.

o Line Break *o*

Song sat in the train station. She had opted to not wear her military uniform one because these guys had an MO of capturing uniforms, two it was summer and wool was hot. Song then wore a white tank top and black shorts. She wore her long, dark hair in a ponytail secured with a hairpiece designed after her clan's symbol, and her blunt bangs hanging straight on her forehead. She wore knee-high black boots, with no heel because they were so impractical. These boots reminded her of her boots she wore back in Konoha, and she was instantly drawn to them. She appeared like any nineteen year-old at a train station, and that was her goal. "Song!" she heard her name shouted across the station, then she saw Mustang and the young Edward walking beside him.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Uchiha. Are you ready?"

"Of course, Colonel. We'll be back before you know it and I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum," Song responded, who sounded surprisingly chipper for this hour.

"Let's have no collateral damage, Lieutenant."

"Ed, is he always this boring? What's up his ass?" she asked Edward. He gave her a slight smirk at this.

"Colonel Bastard always got something up there."

"He's ruining my fun, and besides it's not my fault that the buildings aren't fireproof." This comment got a raised eyebrow from Ed, for he was not at the meeting where Song explained who she was. "I'll explain on the train, Ed," she said with a wink. Ed was very confused at this point.

"We should board." The two boarded and took to their seats. The train was not very full, being such an early departure time. Song positioned herself in front of Edward, and began to rummage through her bags. Song began to take inventory of what supplies she had with her. She pulled out a set of ten kunai, five shuriken (damn she thought), a small med kit that she had designed herself, and her favorite weapon, the double-headed kusarigama. Regular kusarigama had one head in the shape of a scythe and a weighted end. Hers consisted of two scythes and a chain in between. She chose this as her preferred weapon many years ago and was considered when she became a chuunin the master of kusarigama. "Did you need to bring your armory?"

"Oh this? This is nothing, I'm actually running low on shuriken," she said picking up one, "And their starting to dull so I thought some time sharpening them, if you don't mind." Ed shook his head, mostly because he noticed her bag as empty and there was no sharpening instrument to be found. Song then straightened her back and quickly made several signs with her hands, "Wind Style: Wind Sharpener." Between her right thumb and pointer finger miniature hurricanes formed the size of a coin. She then picked up a kunai and ran her fingers along its edge to sharpen the blade.

"May I ask how that works?"

"Okay. It's pretty simple the wind I summoned is used to grind the edges into…"

"Not that, but how did the wind get there in the first place."

"Oh that, sorry. I used my chakra, or energy. Every human has chakra, and when one channels it into attacks or defenses. Most people have a dominant nature, or form in which their chakra takes. Mine is fire, everyone in my family has fire as their dominant nature. Then over time one can master other natures that are less dominant. I also have control over wind and lightening natures. The remaining natures are water and earth. One can also release solid chakra that does not have a nature, but rather a shape. One molds the chakra to take on a shape, like a sphere, or they use it to strengthen weapons. A kunai or katana strengthened by charka is ten times stronger than if its not chakra enhanced. However, one could logically combine change in chakra nature and change in form, it's never been done. There are also attacks that don't require change in nature or form, but are clan specialties or blood-line limits. Does this make any sense?" she asked, "Because that was the shortest description I have ever given."

"I guess if I saw it in action it would make more sense."

"Don't worry, you will," Song said with a smirk.

"One more question," Ed asked as Song continued to sharpen her blades.

"Shoot."

"Why are you in Amestris? I mean this stuff doesn't exist here, and so I know you're not Amestrian…"

"I was banished when I was twelve. I had come home to find my entire clan dead, all killed my elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. I confronted him, and using a transportation technique he sent me here. I mean at least he didn't kill me, though what has always troubled me is that I wasn't able to find my younger brother. I hope he was shown the same mercy, but I'm not sure what happened. Maybe he thinks I'm dead or he's dead. The unknown is killing me as you might imagine. My hope is that eventually I will know what happened. So for the past seven years I've been practicing different types of transportation jutsus, but I can't get it so that I can transport myself across dimensions like Itachi did," she said picking up another kunai, "Which reminds me, here," she handed a kunai that was different than the rest of the kunai she had been working with, the handle was longer with three prongs instead of single diamond blade. "This is a summoning kunai. If you ever get separated from me, I can find you right away, but it only works one way. If you always have it on your person, I can quickly find you. It's useful on team missions. After all I'm now a transportation master, except for inter-dimensional stuff."

The rest of train ride was in complete silence. Edward was trying to process this person sitting in front of him. She had been through a lot, and he believed there to be more that she hadn't revealed yet. Her suffering was great, he could see in her eyes and the speed at which she told her story. Song obviously did not like discussing her past, it still seemed to bring her pain. Could he really blame her? What twelve year-old girl would want to seem her entire family slaughtered by their own brother. Traumatizing was an understatement. This girl was strong, and that's what this mission required.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Mess

Chapter Two: "Hot Mess" – Cobra Starship

The train landed in Homsfield, a gem-mining town. Ed and Song got off the train and Song slung her bag over her shoulders. The town looked to be quite bustling even at this time of night. The station was positioned at the center of town, luckily right next to the inns. "Let's go find a place to stay first and then go ask around, Song."

"Sounds good to me," she replied. They found one at a reasonable right called the White Swan Inn. It was quite clean and cheap for the quality that it was. The proprietor was a middle-aged man and his wife, the Vernors. They seemed pleasant enough, and offered them access to their phone, at no extra cost, which was useful if they had to make routine calls back to Central.

"So what brings you two to Homsfield? We're a trade city, so just curious if you came to buy or sell. Most come for the gems, but now we've expanded toward other minerals," said Mr. Vernor.

"We're here to buy, but the what hasn't been fully decided yet. Curiosity just drove us here that's all," replied Song. "We're told not to come, but what's life without a little risk." Ed noticed Song was taking the undercover route, so that's why she had him discard his signature coat into her bag. Probably is also why she chose civilian clothing instead of the standard military uniform. It was too noticeable. Song was good about keeping him in the dark.

"So you've heard about our problem, I'm ashamed it got out. We were hoping it stayed quiet, it's a serious threat to business if word gets out that we have a criminal problem."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is exactly going on?" asked Ed.

"They go by Aikokushin, a group that is fighting against the military…" 

"Interesting they chose a word that means patriotism in my language, ironic choice don't you think?" she said but before any could actually respond, "Then why attack this town? It's not a military base, so why is it a threat in their eyes?"

"Our town supplied materials for weapons used by the military in Ishval. We are the closest mining town so therefore, it makes sense that we would be the ones to supply the materials for that the bloodbath they called a civil war," explained Mr. Vernor.

"I see they're taking out towns that had any connection to the Ishval War. Therefore their targets are likely to be the ones who manufactured the materials, because they have the closest connection to the product," added Edward. Therefore there could be a logical pattern to the killings in Homsfield.

"That's not the case, even though that makes sense. They go after anyone they can get their hands on. They believe the whole town condoned the war, not just the ones who actually produced the materials."

"That's just stupid.

"Everyone's on pins and needles, so take my advice be careful out there," said Mr. Vernor looking into Song's eyes, "Especially you, miss, they don't kill women immediately they show up days later, and I don't know what happens in those days." Song nodded and assured him that she would be careful, she did not mention that it was Edward and herself who were going after those men. They withdrew to their room.

"What do you think, Ed?" she asked him point blank.

Edward sat for a moment in deep thought, "I think we have to go out tonight, after the streets are clear and try to catch them when they're active. Most killers attack at night, not during the day. We should wait until the streets are clear, so minimal harm to civilians."

"It sounds a bit rash, but we don' t have much to go on. We just need to see if Roger Buren is active tonight, to prevent any more possible killings tonight. Mustang gave us nothing to go one did he? There's a problem just go fix it."

They waited about an hour, when the streets began to clear out and pedestrians began to return home. Song then changed into a black long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. On her right leg she attached her kunai poach. She put on a dark green vest. Song then unlatched their window that faced the back of the inn. She swung her leg on the sill straddling it, then bringing her other leg around to where she was then sitting on the sill with her legs dangling outside. She jumped out the two-story window and landed gracefully on her feet. "Are you freaking serious, Song?"

"Just jump, Ed." 

"Can't we just use a door like a normal human?" 

"That'll raise suspicion, just jump. I'll catch you, promise." Ed jumped and Song met him in mid-air and brought him down safely. Song then pulled out a scroll out of her vest. "Summoning Justu," then ten tiny owls appeared, "Please scout out the area, see anything out of the ordinary, report back to me." The owls took flight.

"What are those?" asked Ed.

"My summoning owls, they're quite useful for surveillence especially at night with their keen vision. We'll be able to cover more ground with them in the air. They'll remain posted until I summon them back. We better get going. Let's do this, I'm going activate my Sharingan eye, so don't freak out it scares some people." Her eyes turned from emerald green to blood red with what looked like three commas circling her pupil. "Everything seems normal, no spikes in activity it seems," she told Edward. They ran down the streets and just as Song said all seemed quite normal, other than the occasional late-night person, there was no activity. Edward watched Song during their scan, she seemed substantially more intense than previously. At every little sound, her had instinctively went to her thigh where her kunai were. They went about like this for an hour, when Song suddenly stopped. "There's an energy spike a mile ahead," she informed, "We have to get there now!" Song broke into a full on sprint at a speed, Edward could only ever hope to reach.

When Edward finally caught up with her, he was staring at the dead body of young girl, maybe ten years old at the most. "Damn it!" shouted Song, "We're too late."

"I'd like to think you were right on time," said a voice from the shadows. He went after Song, but she grabbed him by his forearm and threw him down the street with a lot of force. She bit her finger and summoned her kusarigama waiting for the man to come back. He sprinted back toward swinging a knife at her but he could not keep up with her speed. She then saw a good opening and sliced with her blade, making the man double backward. She went in again with a slice at his neck and he fell down in a pool of blood.

"Pathetic," she said.

"Do you really think that he was the only one, girl?" Another man came forward, "You killed Yates, you bitch."

"Wind Style: Double Wind Scythe," the wind she produced formed around the edges of her blades. She then brought the weapon over her head and slashed down causing a large wave of wind after him. He dodged it.

"You think that'll work on me, bitch. Yates was the watchman, but I'm an alchemist. Roger Buren at your service."

"Just who I was looking for, Song Uchiha, at your service," as she put away her blades, "You stupidly told me your area of expertise, alchemists are long-distance fighters and rarely go for full frontal contact. Your other mistake was killing an innocent child, which pisses me off. Mangekyo Sharingan!" Her eyes morphed again into black roses on a red background. "Normally, I would never waste this technique on a loser like you, but I want you to know the worst kind of pain imaginable, you bastard." She then began to approach him, when something went wrong. Song began to cry out in great pain, collapsing on the ground and grasping at her shoulder, her eyes returned to the Sharingan. "Orochimaru, you bastard," she cursed. Turning to Ed, "I need you take over I'm sorry, this pain is too much." She then blacked out, her one weakness the damn Curse Seal of Heaven on her shoulder.

(o.o) Line Break ^.^

"Song, Song! Wake up!" Ed was shaking her awake. She began to rise on a bed back at The White Swan.

"How, did I get back here?" she asked.

"I carried you back, after I wounded Buren, but I didn't kill him, sorry."

"Thanks, Ed, sorry I could've had him back there, and now he knows what we look like. I blew it, I'm sorry."

"If you don't mind my asking what exactly happened back there?"

"It's a curse, put upon my a very powerful shinobi named Orochimaru. He wanted the blood-line trait of my family, the Sharingan eye. He went after mew when I was nine, because he thought he could take me as his new body. He wanted immorality through using my body and thus obtaining the Sharingan eye. The curse inflicts serious pain until one eventually gives into its power thus becoming his pawn. When ever, I get strong feeling of hate or anything that causes discomfort, it activates. Anyway, we should get some rest okay Edward? And don't worry about me, okay?" Song rolled back over on her side and was quickly out.

Ed began to think, maybe Song could not handle it and he should just go and confront Buren. However, how many men he had was still unknown. Mr. Vernor said ten, but he was not confident in that number. However, he did not want to put Song back in that situation if she had that strong reaction. "I'll be back," he whispered as he left her there sleeping quite contentedly.

He retraced their steps, fortunately Ed had a good memory of where he was going. "Buren, we need to talk," he shouted as he returned the street they had previously met earlier that night.

"Where's the girl?" he asked as he approached him.

"Sleeping off what happened earlier, but you still have to deal with me, Buren."

"That girl was strong, I hope you give just a good of a fight, as she gave Yates. Having a weak opponent is quite dull," he said. He began to transmute by rubbing his hands together, "Let me introduce you to my lightening." A shock spread throughout Ed's body as Buren grabbed his arm, "Feels wonderful doesn't it? It's completely invisible and no one can see it even if they wanted to."

"Amplified static electricity, nice," Ed said as he dodged an attack. One strike to my chest, and I'm dead. The electricity would cause his heart's electrical system to short circuit, causing his heart to stop functioning. So that's how he killed his victims and would explain the damage to the heart and not the rest of the body. Interesting…

O.o Line Break o.O

A rapping noise came at the window of the hotel room. "What the hell?" asked a groggy Song. She went to the window and let in one of her summoning owls, "It's your partner he's in a fight with another man," relayed the owl.

"Thank you," she said and the owl disappeared. Please have the kunai on you, she thought, and she transported herself behind Ed. She glanced at Ed, who lay on the ground. She noticed that Buren had once again vanished. Turning her attention back to Edward, who was unconscious and whose pulse was weakening, "Damn it, Ed." Get a grip she told herself as she began examining his heart. It was not beating at all, the electrical system and been disrupted. Song had to restart his heart with her own lightening jutsu. "Lightening Style: Shock Jutsu!" the lightening was sent from her hands into Ed's heart. She then checked his pulse, and it still was not there. She tried again, still nothing. Once more, please, she thought as tears fell from her eyes, and then she felt the weak pulse begin to quicken. His heart was now beating, but he still had received several serious injuries. She blamed stupid male hubris. "Let's go kid."


	3. Chapter 3: What I've Done

Chapter 3: "What I've Done" – Marie Digby cover

Ed woke up to a white and sterile looking room. There were wires sticking out of his chest connected to beeping monitors. He felt like his chest had been exploded from the inside. His body was aching and sleep seemed to beckon to him. However, pain was all he could feel and would not let him sleep again. His body wanted to completely black out, but the pain had an ulterior motive to keep suffering for as long as possible. Annoyed he emitted a small groan. "Edward?" asked a distant voice, "You awake?"

"Song, is that you?" he mumbled softly. Song approached him and her hand held his gently, her soft smile comforting him.

"How're you feeling?" she said massaging the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Like I was hit by a truck," he replied. "Where am I?"

"The hospital in East City. I managed to get you here in time, and trust me that was difficult. Stupid train people almost wouldn't let me get a ticket, because it was too late for some reason. Morons. Anyway, once they saw your condition they let us on for free. It was funny actually they were so apologetic. Anyway, you should get some sleep, kid," she said standing up and bending down to kiss him on the forehead. It was a friendly kiss not romantic, but rather one that showed deep concern. "I'm going to go get the doctor and tell him you're awake," she said and with that she left the room.

Ed lay awake in his pain, thinking what had happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting Buren and he must have hit him with his electricity. However, he would have died, if it had hit his heart. Then what happened? As he was pondering this a young doctor entered the room, "What happened to me?" asked Ed.

"You received a large amount of electricity to your heart, and you're very lucky to be still breathing. We're still not entirely sure how that happened, but what matters is that you're among the land of the living. Now, you're to stay here for a while longer, and your partner is contacting your commanding officer concerning this matter. Your partner is insisting that she stay with you, she's a brick wall just so you know. Girl's crazy, but she saved your life kid. She was able to restart your heart somehow, what she is the mystery. She seems to claim that nothing really happened, but I really do need to know how she did it. If you are able get that information out of her that would be very helpful, Major Elric. We also need to make sure that your heart is healing properly from the attack, so we're monitoring its activity at all times. Once you're in the clear, we'll send you back to Central."

"Great, I wonder how the Colonel will take this?" Edward pondered aloud.

(o.o) Line Break :{

"_WHAT HAPPENED, UCHIHA?_" shouted Mustang over the phone line.

"Sir, it was an accident. He escaped that night, while I was sleeping."

"_I don't care if you were shot in the leg, you stick with him. He can't be left alone, he's attracts trouble_."

"So, I gathered."

"_Don't give me that_."

"Edward went out on his own after Buren, and he got seriously injured, but he's recovering, sir," without giving Mustang a chance to retort, "We discovered his alchemic style. He uses electricity, to attack the heart's electrical system."

"_Well, that's good to know. I'm sending more men to Homsfield to finish up this matter. I want you to stay with Fullmetal to make sure he's alright. We'll talk later_."

"Thank you, sir," she hung up. She was expecting a lot worse, and she was then able to relax a bit. Mustang was not going to kill her. She did a highly embarrassing dance next to the phone, which was stopped by the presence of several doctors walking down the hall.

"Did you hear about the State Alchemist that was brought in? Heart was shocked, but his partner was somehow able to restart his heart…" They did not need to hear of what she was capable of. So, she had some medical training under her belt, and that information was in her file that Mustang had read. She had managed to help save several members of the Amestrian military before. In her mind it did not matter how it happened, but rather that it did and her partner was still breathing.

Her mind quickly became occupied with what would happen once she returned to Central. Having your partner critically injured on the first mission, never boded well for her future. Great, why did he have to be so reckless? Really it was kind of her fault, it was her who had the Curse Seal not Edward. It was Edward who lying in hospital bed after getting injured, not her. Why did this always seem to happen to her? You're not going to have a pity party, she thought to herself. However, she could not shake the feeling that it was entirely her fault and guilt began to hang heavily upon her shoulders. She let down another person who depended on her. She finally sank into the floor by the phone and let it all out in the form of tears on the sleeve of black shirt. Her arms wrapped around her knees in a fruitless attempt to stop the shaking of her whole body. Finally, she got a hold of her emotions and began to stand up on her shaky legs. After finding a bathroom and washing her face to get of the tear tracks that had formed, she headed for Ed's room. She wanted to check up on him before returning to Homsfield. Song needed closure in her own way, without the military knowing.

Song found him sleeping peacefully, and not wanting to disturb him she left him sleeping there. She found the nurse in charge and told her to tell Ed that she would be by in the morning. Leaving the hospital she caught a train headed to Homsfield.

#.# Line Break .

Song stalked Buren's hideout, where she and Ed had first met him. Instead of waiting for him to come out, she approached the hideout with all her stealth. The cover of night was beneficial, probably making her completely invisible to the untrained eye and Buren did not possess the right kind of training that would enable him to be able to see her.

Buren was having a conversation with three other men. They were discussing how the military could have possibly discovered their organization. "How could let this happen, Buren? Now, you've killed a State Alchemist, the military will be here in a matter of days and we're not ready for that."

"You don't need to wait for the military," she said with a smirk now appearing right behind the speaker, "You get to deal with me." She slit his throat with her specialized kunai, before any could react. "Buren, nice to see you again. Sorry, I got a little too excited last time. I get that way sometimes, I like to make things a little dramatic. It's a personality flaw. However, now you've gone and pissed me off and my flair has been put on hold. I only care about your demise. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," she aimed her attack at the two other men in the room. The smell of burning flesh hit her nostrils and she smiled. "Three down," she declared triumphantly, "How do I want to do this? Simple or dramatic?" Her eyes changed into her Mangekyo Sharingan, "Tsukuyomi."

Buren was transported to an entirely red world where the girl in front of him appeared completely black. Then she smirked again, and approaching him said, "Let the fun begin." Buren for the next twenty-four hours felt the most excruciating pain he ever felt, before Song even considered releasing him from the red world. Buren lay on the ground twitching violently, "Make it stop!" he cried out. Song then set her kunai on fire and stabbed him in the back. Buren's crying ceased as he lay in a pool of blood.

Song then began the task of covering her tracks, before abandoning the place. "God, that was so dull," she muttered. She thought why had she not done that earlier, but then she remembered Ed was with her. There was no way she could do that in front of him, he did not need to what was she was entirely capable of and how quickly she could kill without any hesitation or second thought. Even now, she felt no guilt for what she had done. A shinobi's responsibility was to protect those on their missions not seek revenge, but Buren needed to be disposed of even if emotions played a major role in her actions.

After changing back into her tank top and shorts, and burning her bloodied clothes, she caught the next train to East City. She thought to herself that maybe she was had behaved rashly, but the deed was done, Buren was dead, and the mission was complete. That fact was all that mattered to her right now.

0.o Line Break ;)

Edward woke up to find Song sleeping peacefully in the chair in his room. She had brought her knees tightly to her chest, and wrapped her arms securely around them. She looked like she had been there all night, except she had changed out her all black attire into her civilian clothes and she had twisted her hair into a bun held together with sticks. Edward had no desire to disturb her, because she looked absolutely beat. He could see the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, and he just realized she had not fully slept for two nights now, unless one counts curled in a chair actual sleeping. Ed sighed a bit, which sounded quiet to him, but brought Song around.

"Ed?" she muttered sounding completely beat. "Do you need something?"

"No, Song, why don't find a hotel and sleep?" he asked actual care coming out of his voice.

Yawning, "I'm fine. I'll just find some coffee or tea or something caffeinated and hot…"

"Song, I have a question, and I need you to answer me honestly. What did you do to me back at Homsfield?"

"I restarted your heart with Lightening Style Ninjutsu. I didn't have many options at the time. It was worth the risk, my options were to attempt to save you or letting you die. Are you mad that I saved you?"

"No, the doctors were curious that's all."

"Just tell them I applied electricity to you restart the heart. Fine?" Just as Song was waiting for a reply, the door to the room opened, and one Colonel Roy Mustang was standing in the doorway.

"Major Elric and Second Lieutenant Uchiha, good morning. Though I'd like to say you're looking well, but I don't want to lie," Song glared at him, "Though apparently you're on the mend Fullmetal and should soon be out."

"Great," Edward said. That was the best news of the morning.

"Also news came from Homsfield that they found the remains of Buren and his co-conspirators last night. Apparently someone had attacked and killed them, though we don't know who yet." Song glanced back at Edward to check his reaction.

"What? I wanted to be the ones to get those bastards, now someone else gets the credit!"

"Ed, what matters is that they are no longer a threat to the stability of Amestris, right, Colonel Mustang?"

"Correct, now Ed get some rest, I'd like to speak with Uchiha for a minute outside." Once the two of them had found an empty room, Mustang turned to her, "What really happened last night? The night nurse said you left around eight and came back around one. Two of the bodies were burned alive and as far as I know the only other person who can do that is myself. A blade killed the other two and I know you carry an impressive blade arsenal. Explain yourself, were you in Homsfield last night? It's only an hour and half train ride from here it all seems to fit. Song, I need to know what happened."

"So what if I went back to Homsfield? Buren's dead, isn't that what needed to happen. Look he managed to injure my partner, and I couldn't let that go unpunished. I admit emotions clouded my judgment a bit back there, but I figured the end result was what actually counted here. I knew I could did it quicker and more efficiently than any of your men."

"Then, why didn't you do it the first time you met up with Buren?" asked Mustang. He knew the killings were quick and done by a professional. If that kind of speed was what Song Uchiha was capable of, then why had she not done it the first time? It would have saved time and possibly Ed would not have ended up in the hosital.

"I didn't want Ed to see what I was capable of. I'm a killer, Colonel. I was trained at a young age to fight and kill that what shinobi do. We kill quickly and efficiently, but I didn't want Edward to see that side of me. Ed doesn't seem like the kid who kills ever. I didn't want to come off as a bloody killer that's all. Does that make sense?" she asked looking up at Mustang. His eyes stared at her in disbelief. He had this opinion of her as a strong and capable fighter, but here she was just being nervous over how her new partner would see how ruthless she really was. Shame graced her face in the most unbecoming way possible. Her tired body began to shake, "I don't want him to know what I am or what I've done. He doesn't need to know I'm a just a hired assassin for your military."

"Song, I'm not mad about what you did. You killed a serial killer going after innocent civilians. You saved my subordinate's life. In this case you've done everything you could that was honorable in this world. You've earned my team's trust and you've earned my trust. Protecting Edward's innocence is okay, but remember he's not that innocent himself okay? Now, I have a further item of business to discuss with you. I want to make this partnership a permanent arrangement. You are someone I can trust with Fullmetal. Contact me when you two get back to Central, that's an order Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 4 Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 4 – "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet

"New mission for you two," said Mustang as he handed the file to Song as Edward reclined on the couch. "This one can only be handled by you two. It's undercover protection detail for two VIPs. They're the children of Lord Burkhardt, who seems to be the target of several failed assassination attempts."

"Is there is a reason, may I ask?" asked Edward.

"He runs a business dealing in cloth. He is starting to have a monopoly on the business. It is suspected that the Textile Guild is behind these attacks. However, that is still unknown, but there is enough motive to want to off someone who dominates your trade."

"That's definitely enough motive for anyone to kill. He's robbing them of any possibility of advancing in the textile industry," Song agreed.

"Now, the file states this, but I really want to clarify your mission so you fully grasp what you are being asked to do. His two children, Marcus and Lilliana, were invited to attend the birthday ball of one Miss Armstrong. You two are to accompany the Burkhardts and make sure there are no attempts on their lives."

"I don't get why that needed extra explaining. We just hang around and watch from afar, trying to make a big scene unless something goes wrong. We could've read that in the report, Colonel," said Edward. Why was Colonel Bastard undermining their intelligence?

"You still don't get it, Fullmetal. You're going as the escorts or their dates. The two of them specifically picked you two out of the possible teams. They claimed you were the best choice out there. That means that you are dressing up and going to a formal ball." Both of them cringed at the thought.

"Sir, evening wear is really not suited for concealing weapons, and I depend on those weapons!" exclaimed Song. How the hell was she supposed to carry her kunai, in a tiny clutch. This was going to suck, she thought to herself.

"Make it work, kid. I told you, you were selected especially for this mission. You're dismissed Lieutenant Uchiha, Fullmetal." Song and Edward bowed respectfully to their senior officer. Once out of the office the complaints poured out of the two soldiers. Well, this sucks thought Song to herself.

"Well let's go get ourselves ready, man this is going to be a pain in the ass," stated Edward, "But it doesn't look like we can't get out of this one, partner," he said that last word with a sense of camaraderie. He was getting used to having her around, especially when she was helping him recover from that last mission. Ed was still curious about that, because when the military arrived they found Buren and his compatriots dead, but no formal investigation was ever done. He thought the military was being lazy for ignoring this matter. There may have been another serious threat out there that they were willingly ignoring. "Song, let's just get this over with, alright?"

She nodded in the affirmative. At least, Ed did not know what had happened that night in Homsfield, and for that she was thankful to the colonel for keeping Edward in the dark about what had happened.

They went out and picked out appropriate clothing for this event. Ed did not have that much of a problem, because he had no need to hide weapons and he was a man. Song was having serious problems. She ended choosing to forego actual weapons and just summon them using a scroll hidden in a cream clutch she found. "This is so stupid," she complained as they were heading back to the dorms, "Why us, really? We just back to Central." Ed ignored her for a moment, "Well I guess this is the last time I have to a mission like this."

Line Break

The night arrived, and Ed and Song headed over to meet up with the Burkhardts. Song had donned a skin tight strapless ruby red number that made her look even more attractive, with her hair loosely curled cascading down her back to her weight, except her blunt bangs straightened. All the darkness of her look made her green pop, especially with the ruby lipstick she chose. Ed just stuck with the typical black tux, because it was easy. He wore his hair in ponytail instead of the braid.

When they arrived they were ushered into the entrance hall. There they would meet their charges, Marcus and Lilliana Burkhardt. Down came a young redheaded girl with ice blue eyes, wearing an emerald green gown, and she then was followed by an older brunette man with the same ice blue eyes in a black tux similar to Ed's. "We really do thank you for doing this for us. My sister Lilliana and I are thrilled that you are willing to take time out of your duties to escort us."

"Major Elric and I are more than willing to do this, " replied Song, thinking at least they were the same age and he was attractive. Marcus did not seem too uptight for being the son of nobleman.

Ed was glancing toward Lilliana, thinking she was pretty just a little too prissy for his taste. He just had to make it through the night. Ed took her arm and led her out of the hall, and Marcus did the same to Song. Once in the car, Marcus leaned toward Song, "May I ask your name, they only called you Second Lieutenant Uchiha?"

"My full name is Song Uchiha of the noble Uchiha clan, wielders of the Sharingan Eye. This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. That's all you're getting now. We're not here to make small talk, sir, but to make sure there are no assassination attempts."

"But you're so young," he asked.

"You really don't want to tick me off, I've been trained to kill since I was five. Trust me, we can do our jobs just as effectively as any older military men. Don't you dare imply that we are incapable fighters," Song said with steel in her voice that Edward feared.

"You're not a meek little flower then are you? I like that in a girl, most just flatter me, because of my position," he said eyeing her.

"Just don't be condescending and we'll get through this night as painlessly as possible," she said, looking pissed. She thought he had original seemed polite, but she hated when people doubted her because of her age.

"Hey Song, you were able to get all your weapons on your person, correct?" Song nodded, "Even the kusarigama?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed slapping the back of Ed's head, "Do you think I'm stupid? Is this Bitch about Song Day, or what? First, Mustang calling me to remind me not to screw up, then this kid questioning my age, and now you! Don't you have any tact?"

"Do you?" Ed asked in a smart-ass retort. Her eyes instantly turned deep red at this remark. Ed began to scoot away from her in fear, "Why can't you have normal eyes, those things are terrifying."

"The Sharingan is the sacred skill of the Uchiha, it is a proud thing to wield it," she said as their car arrived at the Armstrong Estate. "Look, here's the deal we make nice for tonight. What really matters is making sure no one attacks these two," she said with an even tone, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier it was disrespectful. I just get frustrated a little easily. I do apologize." It was at the point Marcus really looked at Song, and he liked what he saw. She was a beautiful and independent woman, with a deep sense of pride for who she was.

"I'm sorry, Miss Uchiha for ever implying you are too young for this mission," said Marcus offering his arm to her.

"Th-thank you," she said out of complete shock as he took his arm as he led her inside.

"Now, the fun begins," whispered Lilliana to Ed, "Brother is such a stiff sometimes. He only came, because I wanted too. He needs to let go, and though it may not seem this way to you, he's quite taken with Miss Uchiha."

"Most men are, she seems to have that effect on them, but to me she's more like an older sister. Well, shall we?" Ed asked as he offered his arm to the lovely little Lilliana. Lilliana could see the respect he had for his older partner. They bickered yes, but it was in no way out of hate.

The ballroom was lavishly decorated with twinkling chandeliers and deep red rugs surrounding an open floor. A small string group was playing a lively number while many elegantly dressed couples danced around the floor. "Welcome Mr. Burkhardt and Miss Burkhardt," said a plump gentleman with a long blonde beard.

"Thank you, for inviting us Lord Armstrong. My sister and I are delighted to be here," Marcus replied with a slight bow.

"Who are your lovely guests?" asked Armstrong.

But before he could respond a burly man approached, "Major Elric, a pleasure to see you again!"

"Good evening Major Armstrong," Ed replied.

"You know my son?" asked the head of the Armstrongs.

"We worked together on many occasions before and after the Promised Day. How is Alphonse doing?"

"He's well, he's currently in Risembool with the Rockbells recovering. He's done with the military life. So, Mustang assigned me someone else to work with. Major this is Second Lieutenant Song Uchiha."

"A pleasure to meet you. I hope we get to work together at some point in the future, Major," she said offering her hand out to him. Armstrong accepted in agreement.

"May I ask then why you two are here? It just seems a bit odd," asked the major.

"Well, if you must know, sir I'm a bit odd and therefore I like to do odd things once in awhile, and Ed just happened to get dragged right in," this strange reply shut the group up at once. "Well, then I do thank you ever so much for letting us join, and I hope it is in no way an inconvenience to you." 

"It is not in any way," replied Major Armstrong. The four of them left their hosts.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. They noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Song had located all the logical locations for a potential attack against the Burkhardts, and kept her well-trained eyes on those spots. May be they were overreacting a little Song thought to herself. Edward was thinking something similar, he saw no threat, no suspicious party goers, or the remotest sign of assault. However, he thought the second they let their guard down they may attack. Negligence was not an option in this case, because there was still a threat until they got the Burkhardts home.

However, it was then that Song saw him, a late guest. A late guest with weapons. "EDWARD!" she bellowed to her partner. She whipped out her scrolls containing her weapons and summoned her kusarigama and used to cut off the skirt of her dress revealing tight black shorts. The remainder of her dress she tore to reveal a white top. Then she summoned more kunai knives. Edward then appeared keeping Lilliana behind him. "So now the party really begins," she muttered to herself, "What do you what?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Them," he pointed Ed and her.

"Sorry, not going to happen," said Ed.

"You see that causes a little problem, because there is a little problem we have with the two of you. You see you killed our comrades in Homsfield, remember Buren?" at this remark Song quickly threw one of her kunai behind him. "Wow! Terrible aim."

"Not really," she said now appearing with the kusarigama's chain around his neck. God she's fast thought Ed. "Gotcha!"

Then the man began to furiously laugh, "You really think I came alone?"

"I was wondering about that," she whispered. Then ten men crashed through the windows of the ballroom, which left Edward alone to guard the Burkhardts, but she had a bargaining chip. Let's hope his men are loyal she thought. "Take one more step towards them, and he dies. Ed get them out of here."

Ed grabbed the two and herded them toward Major Armstrong, "Watch over them, Major, please. We'll be fine," Ed assured the older alchemists. Edward turned to face the man that Song was holding, "Look we didn't kill Buren. He attacked me the day before his death, we were both in the hospital in East City. We are not responsible for his death." As Ed was speaking three large men approached Ed.

"Behind you, ED!" shouted Song. Ed transmuted and his arm and began to fight. They were too slow for him, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. He was able to hold them off for several minutes. However, they managed to pin him on the ground with his arm behind his back. "Let him go," begged Song, "He didn't do anything, I did." All eyes now shifted to her strained face. "I killed Buren and his comrades that night. I slit one man's throat, scorched the other two, and slowly tortured Buren before stabbing him. Your grievance is with me and not with Ed," taking a deep breath to calm her anxiety and shaking body, "Let him go and take me. You can take me, and I let him go," she said indicating to the man she held captive. Her mind continued to swirl, "Major Armstrong will act as a mediator. You send Ed to him, and when he's safe, I'll give myself and him over to you."

"Sounds fair, miss," said the man she held captive, "We agree to your terms." He gestured to them to release Ed to the Major. Once Song saw that Ed and the Burkhardts were safe, she released her captive, who in turn made her his captive. "Oh, we're going to have some fun, missy. You will pay for what you've done," he whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5: Skyscraper

Chapter 5: "Skyscraper" – Demi Lovato (no judging).

Ed was in shock as he watched Song willingly vanish with those men. "Don't follow, I earned this," she said as she left. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. How could she allow this, this thing to happen? Why would she ever go willing with a bunch of terrorists? Then he realized it was the moment he was pinned down, that she made that arrangement. It was his fault, all his fault. "Armstrong, I need a phone now," Ed demanded.

Armstrong led Edward to a secure line, and Ed dialed Mustang's home number that was given to him. "_Who is this at this hour?_" asked a sleepy Mustang.

"Colonel Mustang, it's Ed. We have a problem."

"_Are the Burkhardts okay?_"

"They're safe, sir, but it's Song. The ones who attacked must've found out who was guarding the Burkhardts or something, I really don't know. Song has been captured by fellows of Buren. She claimed it was her that killed Buren, is that true?"

"_Yes, Song went after them after you were hospitalized. What matters is getting her back. Can you describe these men?_" asked Mustang. Ed gave a description of the ten men plus their leader, who took Song. "_I'll get Hughes on it as soon as possible. Time is of the essence, she's probably somewhere in Central. Don't worry we'll find her_." But will she still be alive thought Edward. This event had really shaken him up. Why did Song feel the need? Was she really not willing to risk his life? She did not know him that well, or well enough to sacrifice herself. 

"Mustang, why would she do it?"

"_Do what?_" Ed explained what happened to Song that night; "_It seems to me, from what I've read about her, that she feels the need to protect everyone on her team. She knows she's strong and takes on a protector role for the group. You've earned her respect somehow, to warrant this kind of response. Well I need to get started our time is limited, and Song doesn't have much time right now_."

Song awoke in a warehouse, her wrists bound, but for some reason her legs were not. Either they were very sure about their security or something she didn't want to think about. The leader approached her. She then got a good look at him; he had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had the look of being unwashed and unkempt. Something about the way he looked at her unnerved her deeply. "You're so lucky you're so lovely," he whispered huskily into her ear, "Our men have been so lonely for so long, and you really could be of great assistance to us. You get to be our little toy. The more cooperative the longer your life will be. The more you struggle against you, you will be killed without a second thought."

Her mind began racing, she needed to survive long enough to be found. The thought of what she would have to do sicken her greatly, and nausea was beginning to rise in the pits of her stomach. "Since you held me against my will, killed my partner, and killed my friends, I get to be first to break you," he said in her ear. Chills swept down her spine, sweat began to appear on her forehead, "Don't worry you might enjoy it," she as he reach to strip her of her black shorts leaving her almost naked. He then undid her top and she sat completely bare in front of him. "So beautiful," he muttered as he took her breast and invaded her body. She let a scream as he invaded her. Song retreated into the darkness of her mind and began thinking of different fire jutsus to occupy her mind. Please find me, she thought to herself.

"No one's seen anyone who matches those descriptions in Central. We've been searching all over, and still no signs," informed Hawkeye to her superior officer, Mustang. It had been a week since Song's disappearance. They needed to find her soon, Edward was close to a complete mental breakdown from the incident. He was blaming himself and putting a lot of pressure on Mustang's team. "Nothing seems to be coming up at all."

"She could be dead, Hawkeye, we need to find her, now. I highly doubt they left Central, and therefore that greatly limits their potential locations," then it hit Mustang, "Has anyone checked the Warehouse District?"

"Those are military controlled, sir, there was no possibility, so we haven't checked them," replied Hawkeye. Why would he suggest military buildings, they were under the command of the military no civilians could get in.

"That's what they want us to think, Hawkeye, inspect them immediately. Take ten men with you," Mustang said as he entered his office.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, Hawkeye," he said as he shut himself up in his office. Mustang had a hunch and rarely his hunches were wrong.

Song was gasping for air, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her body covered in its own blood from the almost daily beatings from when she was being disobedient. The pain was intense on her back where the whip marks lay open to the air. "You're going to give in yet," said a tall burly man. She nodded, what he was going to do was not as bad as the beatings she had received. Why could she not remember that fact? She cursed as he laid into her body, which was now completely submissive to his lustful desires. She lay there in her bloodiness and nakedness, hoping that this would just end. She had been visited every hour by one of the eleven men, and some of them had the sickest sexual desires.

The man had finished with her, whispering, "You're so lovely," as he got off her. He left the warehouse, where she was kept. Song pulled her knees into herself and wrapped her arms around them. Her body shaking so hard, after she had to use most of her chakra to heal herself after the beatings. She barely had enough chakra to hold herself up in a sitting position before collapsing on the ground again in a heap. She began to shiver in the cold, due to her nakedness. Song pulled herself into a tight ball and began to weep. She should have saved some her chakra for an escape, but it had allowed for her to live longer.

Soon another man came in. He had long dark hair and was very rough with her when he visited. Song was too tired to struggle against his attacks, and submitted without struggle. "No struggle today? Ah, but that's what it makes it fun for me. You should know by now that submissive types aren't my style. I like a little fight in a victim." She refused to give him what he wanted. It gave her satisfaction knowing that she was depriving of him of something that he really wanted from her. He ignored her attitude and then went about violating her. Song had begun to feel numb; she would let her mind wander to separate herself from her body. Though it really did not work completely. After another ten minutes, he got off of her. "You know, you being here is so stress relieving, and you get to live longer. It's a win-win scenario." Yeah right, she thought.

Mustang and his team approached the Warehouse District of Central. There were twelve active warehouses; she could be in any one of these warehouses. The team took the warehouses one at a time, because dividing their force was a bad idea not knowing how big the other force was. The first six checked out, nothing there. The seventh and eighth warehouses were completely empty. "Are you sure about this, Colonel?" asked Hawkeye.

"Don't give up we still have four warehouses to go, First Lieutenant," Mustang said with a frustrated voice. They already had to keep Fullmetal out of the loop, and now there were not any signs of a kidnapping of their comrade in arms. Mustang could feel the strain from the past week of trying to hunt down Song and her captors, and he still did not even know if she was still alive. He was also betting on them using the military warehouses as a cover, when they could not even be in the city. He could show no weakness though, his men did not need to know how much he was doubting himself at the moment. "Let's just pushing ahead, Hawkeye."

Then ten man unit headed into the ninth warehouse. The ninth warehouse stored uniform equipment, and therefore was the most unused warehouse in the Warehouse District. Hawkeye opened the entrance to glance inside. The warehouses were divided into three parts like the rest. The first part was a small entrance and then two doors leading to two separate chambers. This layout was supposed to improve organization of the warehouses, though it barely did. The front entrance was empty so Hawkeye ushered the rest of the men into the room. Behind the left door there a lively conversation going on. Mustang signaled for them to enter the door.

Hawkeye entered first her gun drawn, "Where is Second Lieutenant Uchiha?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about," said a man with long dark hair. Hawkeye shot just above his head.

"Next time I won't miss," she warned. The rest of the group had put up their weapons. Colonel Mustang stood behind his team.

"Colonel Mustang, Flame Alchemist, where is she?"

"That bitch killed Buren, she deserves everything that's happening to her," another sandy blonde replied with steel in his voice. She is still alive, thought Mustang.

"You are all under arrest for the illegal capture of a military officer," stated Mustang. Lucky for him and his men they were currently unarmed and his men could easily round them up.

"You're missing one," spat the dark haired one, "He's in the other room with her right now," as he laughed.

Mustang and Hawkeye left the captors to the others as they headed to the other half of the warehouse. There they found a disturbing site. A burly brunette was humping their companion, who was unresponsive. "Get off of her now!" shouted Mustang as he brought his fingers together. Hawkeye aimed her gun at him. The burly man stood up, and glared at them.

"You're the ones this bitch works for. So it's your fault they're dead!" he began to run towards them and Hawkeye shot him in the chest. Hawkeye then approached Song, who was naked and coated with blood. She took off her jacket and covered Song in it, and her shaking began to lessen. "You're safe," Hawkeye whispered to a hysterical Song. Song turned her head to her.

"Riza…" was all she could get out before passing out in exhaustion. Mustang radioed for an ambulance and military cars to the warehouses immediately. He took off his jacket and covered the rest of body that Riza's failed to cover. He was relieved to have finally found.

Eventually, the ambulance arrived. They loaded Song inside to assess her injuries and potential risk. After that Mustang along with Hawkeye followed to the hospital. There they waited for several hours, until the results were reached.

A haggard doctor came out and said, "Are you responsible for Lieutenant Uchiha?"

"I'm her commanding officer."

"Great, well there are some serious injuries that we have to deal with. One she was raped repeatedly during her capture, and fortunately for her she has contracted no diseases or is pregnant. Though her entire lower body is bruised and she has vaginal tearing. We're starting her morphine to help with the pain and to help her sleep through it. She has been violently beaten and has severe blood loss. She might not even wake up for several days. We're going to keep a strict eye on her for the next several days for any infections, but as a preventive we are starting her on antibiotics just in case."

"I would like to have someone here with her at all times, is that alright with you?" asked Mustang.

"No that's fine, sir."

"Is there a phone I can use?" he asked. The doctor pointed him toward an open line. Mustang picked up the phone and began to dial Edward's number; he needed to know. "Good afternoon, Ed, it's Mustang."

"_What do you want?_" he said grumpily.

"We found Song Uchiha. She's at Central Hospital, and I want to have someone with her at all times until she wakes up. I want you to take the first shift."

"_I'll be down there soon. Give me like ten minutes!"_ he sounded excited to have his new partner alive. Mustang knew he carried a lot of guilt for what happened to Song that night, and that's why he needed to give Ed time with her, whether she was alive or asleep. Song also would need to explain to Edward what happened that night in Homsfield with Buren and his comrades.


	6. Chapter 6: Young Folks

Chapter 6: "Young Folks" – Peter Bjorn and John

Ed stayed with Song that first night until Hawkeye relieved him at nine in the morning convincing him that he needed sleep too. The next two days went like that Edward watched her at night and one of Mustang's subordinates in the day. It was killing Ed to watch Song in so much pain, but then he remembered how she had saved his life before and waited in hospitals for him. He owed it to her to do the same thing, no matter how long it took.

It had been three days, and Ed was reading a large tome to occupy his thoughts while sitting in the chair that was in the hospital room. He checked the clock before returning to his book; it was two in the morning. Fuery was supposed to relieve him at seven as usual, so he had another five hours, but this had made him nocturnal. He stayed awake at night and barely slept during the day. It was then he heard a soft voice, "Ed?" he looked up from his seat and Song was finally awake. "Ed, how are you, kid?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but more importantly how do you feel?" he asked, completely rejecting his reading to talk with her.

"Like death twice baked over. God, my back is killing me," she said, "But it's manageable," she added once she saw the concern on his face. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," he said, "Mustang found you in the Warehouse District barely alive. What happened in there, if I may ask?" Ed asked. He saw her eyes darken a bit.

"I thought I was going to die when they brought me there, but instead they used me as a sex object. I was forced to service them at all hours. If I fought back they beat me to a pulp. I used most of my chakra healing myself from the first assault, which I should've saved to try and escape but the pain was unbearable," Song began to cry and Ed moved the chair closer to her and let her hold on to him, "The things they did to me was disgusting, I wanted to die everyday and every hour. It was hell on earth, Ed. I was an animal to them, having no other purpose than to pleasure them. How could they do that to me!" she exclaimed to Edward. Song began to scoot to the end of the bed and made room for him. Ed got in bed and began to hold on to her trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, Song, you just need to rest now," he told.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" she asked. This kind of vulnerability from this girl scared Ed, and he agreed to her request. He felt her sobs on his chest, her tears wetting his tank top. He began to rub her back soothingly, which seemed to calm her down. After a while in silence, her breathing was slowing down and she fell back to sleep. Ed continued to hold onto her, as if he might lose her again if he let go.

Line Break

The doctors found them like that when Fuery came to take over with Hughes. Song was curled tightly into Edward's chest, and Ed was holding on to her. "That's adorable," said Hughes, "Fuery, I'll let you go back, because I need to talk with Song and it appears she's now in the land of the living." Hughes walked into the hospital room, "Rough night, Ed?" Hughes asked a groggy Ed.

"You could say that. She woke up a bit hysterical and this seemed to comfort her a little," said Ed as her got out of the bed.

"Morning, Lieutenant Colonel," Song said as she woke up, shaking off her slumber.

"How're you feeling, Song?" he asked with a warmth in his voice.

"Like death warmed over, which I guess is better than last night," she said.

"If you're feeling up to it, I need to ask about what happened during you capture."

"That's fine, Hughes," she said trying to muster confidence into her shaky voice.

"Great, Ed, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Matters like this, are very personal, and private. I'm sorry, Ed," said Hughes. After Ed left the room, Hughes turned his attention to Song, who seemed to become very nervous all of the sudden. "Song, I know this is uncomfortable to talk about, but I need to know so that they can be prosecuted to the fullest extent. I just need to know what happened."

"After the party, they took me to that warehouse and strung me up. One, the leader I think, stripped me down and raped me. He told me that I was supposed to be available to all his men and if I was not willing I could be killed. After the first beating, I used most of my chak…energy to heal myself after that I couldn't muster enough strength to stand up let alone fight at all. This continued until you found me," she said as quickly as she could.

"Did all the men we found rape you?"

"Yes."

"Did they all beat you?"

"Not all just five of them."

"If I showed you their photos, could you identify those who did this to you?"

"I think so," she said softly.

"Do you need anything else, Song?" he asked as he saw her starting to fade out on him. She looked like she was drawing into her mind, as if not wanting to deal with this problem. Who wanted to recount events like this? Not anyone that Hughes was aware of. So instead of waiting for an answer, he touched her shoulder. She did not flinch away, but rather accepted the touch. "I will get this resolved, you just focus on getting better, Song," he said as he got up to leave, "I'm going to send Ed back in, okay." It was not a question but a statement of what Hughes planned on doing.

Ed came back into the room, sat down where his book still was, and began to read intently. "Ed, we need to talk," Song said with a firmness that was completely unexpected, "We're stuck here so I'd like to know a little a bit about you. We're going to be working together, and it's helpful to get to know one another." She noticed the shocked look on his face, Song was well aware that her moods turned on a dime. Not many are able to follow her train of thought. "Any family?"

"I have a little brother, Alphonse, he just turned sixteen. My mother died when I was younger and my father died during the Promised Day. Al's back home right now, he's still in the process of returning to normal…"

"Normal? What do you mean by that?"

"No one's told you about me and Al?" most people in the military knew of Al when he was in the suit of armor.

"No, I was in the West during the Promised Day events, and have never been positioned in Central so you're completely new to me. I all know is that you destroyed the man trying to destroy Amestris."

Ed began at the beginning. He told her about his mother, the failed human transmutation, and his life with Al in the military. He told her his whole history it felt like. After his story, Song agreed to share her full story. She started with her family, her days in the Academy, becoming a genin then a chunnin, going into training for medical ninjutsu, the brutal massacre, and her life in Amestris. She was twelve when she arrived, and instantly begun to try to find a way back to her home. She joined the military in order to have access to more information, which she agreed was similar to his reasons. They continued to talk about their lives for hours until the sun set. Ed had to admit he had never been this open with another person in the military. He had no idea what was causing this level of openness with this strange girl. There was a sense of trust that began brewing between the two military persons. They had both seen each completely vulnerable, ill, and in pain. They had similar life experiences. The two were not that different, both strong-willed, independent, and very capable in their areas of expertise.

Line Break

Roy came at night to relieve Ed after Hughes told him that he had taken both shifts with Song. He found them in debate about the benefits of different types of holds on their opponents. Song was arguing for holds using the whole arm from behind, but Ed said holds with both hands proved more effective. "Am I interrupting?" asked Mustang.

"You're fine," she said. She turned to Ed, "Well, you should go get some sleep." Ed obeyed without question leaving Mustang and Song alone in the room.

"You seem to have him well controlled."

"We've come to an understanding, Colonel. What can do you for?" she asked. He had to admit she looked a lot better, and even the doctors were saying that she was healing faster than expected and she could get out in two days.

"I just have a question for you. The doctors say you can leave in two days, but don't what you to live alone. This is a precaution for all post-traumatic patients. Hawkeye has offered to take you in, and it works out just fine seeing as you have yet to find a place to live and refuse dorms. Is this arrangement alright with you?"

"Works for me, Colonel Mustang," she said calmly.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll be outside if you need me," he said as he left to drift off into sleep. Song began to drift off into sleep.

Line Break

The next day was full of identification of who did what to Song. It was a blast getting to say who did what to her for four hours straight, but luckily Hughes was patient with her. Her recollections were quite sharp, because she said she knew basic techniques on surviving torture as to remember events more clearly. However, some details were a bit fuzzy, and those details were essential. That was what was taking a small eternity; drawing out her blurry memories into hard facts. When they were finally done, a nurse said there was a visitor for Song. In came Marcus Burkhardt.

"It's good to see you, Miss Uchiha. How are you doing?" he asked with all sincerity.

"I've been better, Marcus. I should be out by tomorrow."

"Well that's good. I just want to apologize for what happened that night. It was my fault that you were there."

"No, that was our job, and you were under threat of attack. The threat to my life was not known at the time, and so no fault on anyone's part. It was just a bunch of psychos wanting my life, because I did my job a couple of weeks back. There is no reason for you to feel the need to apologize. You knew nothing about that attack," she said, feeling terrible for making him feel guilty in anyway.

"Is Ed doing alright? My sister asked about him."

"He's fine, thanks for asking. Ed just worries too much, but he'll be fine once he decides to calm down" she said to him, glad to see that he was relieved.

"If there's anything you ever need in the future, feel free to call upon me. I do owe you."

"Don't mind if I take you up on that offer eventually, because you never know what life will throw at you, right?"

"Correct, I just felt the need to check up on you after what happened that night. You know I have seen a lot of guards in my life, but you and Edward seem to actually respect each other as partners. You two could become an unstoppable force eventually, at least that's my opinion on the matter" he said. They continued to talk for a bit, before a nurse kicked him out so that Song could get some more rest. "I'll check up with you later, Miss Uchiha," he said as he left the room.

Maybe Marcus had a point, she thought to herself. What if Ed and her could become something more than just another guard team that Mustang would dispatch? The possibilities with the two of them were endless if they applied them properly, with his mind and her strength maybe the impossible could become possible.


End file.
